Memories - Just once
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: /LEMON\ Juste une scène d'amour entre Eren et Rivaille.


Titre: Memories – Just once

Rating : M

Paring : Eren / Rivaille-Levi

Résumé : Juste une scène d'amour entre Eren et Rivaille. Lemon de Memories.

Indice pages : juste 3 petites pages T-T

* * *

**Enfin ! 8D**

**Le voilà, ce fuckin' lemon :D **

**Bref, après cette attente interminable, je souhaite juste vous dire que... **

…

**voilà ._.**

**Je n'ai rien à dire xD**

**Non, sérieusement (ou comment gratter des lignes... Nan, c'est pour le brevet ça ._.) :**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont patienté jusque là ! Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y en ait encore mais bon... **

**Pourquoi ce lemon n'est pas inclus dans Memories ?**

**Je voulais que ce lemon soit dispo pour tout le monde, sans forcément avoir lu les chapitres précédents ^^ (je vous invite cependant à aller lire ma petite fic hein ;D) Donc, je vais juste faire deux trois précisions par rapport au contexte :3**

* * *

Pour l'histoire : _Eren a actuellement une vingtaine d'années, et est au même niveau que Rivaille (chef de brigade dans les bataillons d'explorations). Rivaille, lui, forcément, est un peu plus vieux aussi. Eren a gagné en caractère (vu qu'il a mûri) et a assez de courage pour « mal parler » à Rivaille._

* * *

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

« Ri... Rivaille ! »

L'adulte eut un rire sadique.

« Dis-le. »

Eren rougit d'un coup.

« Tu... tu sais ce que je veux ! »

Rivaille tourna ses doigts.

« Haa ! Arrête... de me... Nghh... »

Le Corporal enfonça encore plus profondément ses doigts dans l'intimité de Jäger. Ce dernier gémit, mais...

« Rivaille !

-J'attends. »

Eren se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Il avait beau être dominé, il n'était pas totalement soumis ! Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son Corporal et lui susurra à l'oreille d'un ton sensuel :

« … s'il te plaît. »

Le sang de Rivaille ne fit qu'un tour. Tant pis si Eren ne lui disait pas haut et fort qu'il voulait sa virilité en lui, l'adulte avait dépassé ses limites d'abstention. Le jeune adulte vit son amant se déshabiller avec désinvolture, ce qui le rendait... incroyablement sexy. Jäger ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres.

« Lèche. »

Le brun s'approcha du sexe de son ex-supérieur, et lapa le bout. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il prenait la chose en bouche, mais à chaque fois, il se demandait comme « ça » pouvait rentrer. Eren avait déjà du mal à la lécher, alors... Le jeune promu rougit. Depuis qu'il était avec Rivaille, il était plutôt... perverti. Son menton fut tiré vers le haut.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas le dire ? »

Rivaille le voulait. Il voulait entendre cette phrase. Juste elle.

« Je... »

Eren baissa les yeux.

« Juste une fois, ok ?! »

Malgré le ton coléreux, Eren rougissait. Il s'appuya sur le matelas, et murmura doucement à l'oreille de son Corporal :

« Mettez-la moi... Corporal... »

Rivaille ne se fit pas prier, et retourna Eren, fesses en l'air. Puis d'un coup, il s'enfonça dans son intimité, retirant ses doigts. Le brun crut qu'il allait se déchirer. Cela avait beau être la vingtième fois, cela faisait toujours mal ! Même avec une préparation...

« Ha... Ri... Moins... v-vite... »

Rivaille fit la sourde oreille, et continua de pilonner rapidement son chéri. Eren ne pouvait finir ses phrases, chacune coupée par un coup de butoir de son homme. Il respirait difficilement, et tout son corps brûlait de désir. Il sentait qu'il allait venir, mais par simple fierté, il se retînt. Rivaille vit que son amant faisait une drôle de tête, comme si... comme s'il souffrait. Le Corporal s'arrêta, et prit le visage de Jäger entre ses mains.

« Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, il faut le dire, abruti. »

Eren eut un moment de flottement. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je le vois à ta tête, Eren. »

Le brun rougit fortement. Comment dire à Rivaille qu'il se retenait pour ne pas jouir ? Impossible de dire cette phrase, même avec tout le courage du monde. Cependant... Le jeune adulte voyait bien que son ex-supérieur s'en voulait -un peu. Eren détourna son regard, le posant sur la porte en bois clair. Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, et il sentait qu'il allait finir épuiser.

« Je... je ne veux pas... »

Il eut beaucoup de mal à avaler sa salive.

« … jouir trop... vite... »

Rivaille ouvrit un peu plus les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

Eren crut qu'il allait mourir. Cet imbécile avait vraiment besoin d'explications ?!

« On s'en fout ! T'as juste à continuer ! »

Le Corporal tiqua. Certes, il aimait que son amant lui résiste un peu, mais son langage lui tapait parfois sur le système. L'adulte réfléchit, et décida de s'amuser un peu. Il s'enleva d'Eren, s'assit en tailleur, et attendit. Jäger fit son possible pour ne pas regarder l'entre-jambes de son chéri.

« Je t'écoute. »

Eren voulut se mettre une gifle. Tout ça, parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu jouir trop vite ! La prochaine fois, il ne se poserait pas la question. Il regarda droit dans les yeux son vis-à-vis, et soupira. Moment honteux en approche... Sans s'en rendre compte, sa voix se fit forte.

« Je n'ai pas voulu jouir trop vite, parce qu'à chaque fois, c'est moi qui vient en premier ! Et après, tu te fous de ma gueule parce que je suis un éjaculateur précoce ! Alors je voulais te montrer que je pouvait jouir après toi... »

Et bien, Rivaille n'aurait jamais entendu le mot « jouir » autant de fois dans une même phrase... Il s'approcha d'Eren, et lui écarta violemment les jambes. Le brun eut un réflexe enfantin : mettre ses mains devant son intimité. L'adulte lui coinça les mains dans une des siennes, et pénétra profondément son amant. Celui-ci hurla de plaisir, sentant la verge de Rivaille appuyer sur sa prostate.

« Que tu jouisses maintenant ou non... »

Le plus vieux lécha l'oreille rougit de son soumis.

« Je vais te faire voir un putain de paradis. »

Eren embrassa sauvagement son ex-supérieur. Il allait encore avoir mal aux fesses, le lendemain.

* * *

**HALLELUJAH ! 8DDD**

**Fini ! Plus à faire ! Publié ! Yay o/**

**Aaaaaah :D I'm happy, my friends ! **

**Rolala, vous pouvez pas imaginer à quel point j'ai galéré pour trouver une fin potable ! Pour ceux qui ont lu Memories, Eren aura toujours mal aux fesses :D **

**Bref, encore merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes histoires, qui laissent des commentaires, et tout le bordel qui va avec ! Je ne le dis pas souvent, mais je le pense ! :3**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un avis, et à lire Memories (j'me fais de la pub, je vais mourir pour ça xD)**

**Chuu~ (j'vous aime)**


End file.
